


Kitten

by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Feral Behavior, Feral Mutant, Mentions of dubious consent, Multi, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel
Summary: Mostly based of the cartoon when it comes to personalities and how they look/act.
Kudos: 1





	Kitten

Hank woke to the soft sound of purring and the scent of a female, a female he knew. "Damn..." He refused to open his eyes to face the nightmare that would soon unfold. The purring turned into a yawn, he could feel the tremble of her muscles as she stretched.   
"Good morning lover..." His intruder said in a breathy whisper. He wanted to correct her and state he was not her lover nor would he ever be, but much like facing any other demon, it is best to not to use it’s name directly until you’re ready to exercise it.   
"How did you get past Logan's security?"   
"Ummm, is that what the other male is called? He smells soooo delicious! I thought it would have been rude of me not to come to you first Henry." He hated her using his first name like that, it felt too personal, too familiar.   
"I assure you, you won't get what you want from either of us, or any other male in the vicinity." He finally opened his eyes, to his surprise she was clothed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt.   
"I know!" She said cheerfully. "But things will change..." Her face darkened. "Henry… My first cycle since the implant was removed starts in seventeen hours." Hank jumped out of bed and tumbled backwards as if she was poisonous.   
"WHAT!? And you came here!?" She shrugged    
"You're the most responsible male I've ever met, not to mention one of the smartest. I figured you could come up with something..."   
"In seventeen hours? Are you out of your mind?" The younger mutant rolled her eyes at his borderline hysterics.    
"Did I tell you I love your new look Henry?"   
"Stop it!" He groaned, scrubbing his hand over his face. "I know what you're doing, just leave, get out of my..." She began to move to the door. "NO WAIT!" She was smiling wickedly. "Oh no! You are going to stay right here..." He walked around her, edging against the wall, giving her a wide berth treating her like something toxic. "...And not coming out for anything, unless it's safe... Seventeen hours..." He muttered as he closed and locked the door behind him.   
"Who's your lady friend Hank?" He nearly jumped a foot in the air at his comrade's growling remark.   
"Damn it Logan!" He cursed. "We need to evacuate the school, go get the Professor."   
"Hows bout you answer my first question. I'ma might curious how she got in here... that is unless you let her in."    
"I did nothing of the sort! And she is not my friend!" Logan was smirking at his tented pajama bottoms.   
"Looks like you were awful friendly to me Hank."   
"My condition is due to the fact that I have yet to void my bladder this morning. She is anything but attractive to me! She is unstable at the best of times, unpredictable, cautionless and is little more than a wild animal!" Logan raised an eyebrow and gave him a smug smile that said he had little room to judge.    
"Sounds like a good time to me." Logan chuckled darkly.   
"I can not stress how dangerous being near her will be in seventeen hours time! Especially for any male! She will be going into estrous, and when she does, being in close proximity will turn even a normal human male into a raging monster of testosterone..." Logan continued to smirk.   
"Sure teach, I'll get the Professor, just try not to turn into a rage monster while I'm gone.   
  
On the other side of the door a mutant given the nickname kitten had heard every word clearly. It was a small reassurance that Dr.Henry ( Hank ) McCoy still saw her as a threat rather than a mate. They had come close into doing the horizontal tango in the past, shortly after her rescue from Hydra. Hydra had been working on a breeding program to create mutants with specific mutations, they manipulated the genetics of several female mutants so their offspring's genetic code had almost a 100% chance of carrying their father's X gene. As well as having multiple offspring and rapid infant growth. At the time of the rescue Hydra was going through the processes of making the subjects mature at a rapid rate as well as testing a serum titled M3 that was hormonal overcharge for highest rate of insemination. It's effect they referred to as Mutants March Madness. Only one of six survived the escape. She had been named kitten due to her animal shapeshifting abilities. Most of the forms were feline in nature but the one she most often took was of a giant hyena, or half hyena like a were creature. Not unlike the X teams own Wolfsbane.   
Kitten removed her very uncomfortable clothes and began to roll around in Hank's bedding, stimulating her scent glans.

'Naughty, naughty kitten' she thought to herself. 'What should he expect, leaving me all alone with nothing to do...' She heard the change in Henry's voice, or rather Hank's breathing. She had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. It was his own damn fault! Instead of Manning up and admitting he hadn't been the soul victim, that she too had been overcome by the M3 implant. It was no more her fault than his that her genetics had been altered. But no! He had been so terrified of what they had done. What HE had done in the heat of passion, he couldn't face it then and it would seem he was unable to face it still. He’d run away, a complete career change... But running hadn't done him any good. Not by the looks of him, Kitten rather liked her almost lover in his blue form.   
'O poor, poor, Henry! Him and his self loathing. She hadn't come to shame him or to pour salt in unhealed wounds. The facts were, they  _ were _ unhealed and they both needed to get over themselves. He wouldn't make a bad mate, in fact he'd make a very fine one. The one called Logan would be quite suitable as well. Her genetics liked his, and it sounded like he'd be more willing than  _ her _ Henry had ever been. 

Other than that one time in a makeshift hospital room when they attacked each other. He shredded her dressing gown while they kissed passionately, followed by her punching and kicking him. Which turned into wrestling on the floor until he finally pinned her, when she did not submit he began biting the back of her neck and shoulders to the point of leaving gaping wounds. With each of his bites, a blinding orgassimick bliss rocked through her body, making her more ready for him. But the coupling never happened, they were both tranquilized and the rest of men in the airplane hanger that was their base camp were ushered away. She had asked to speak with him once the implant had been removed and the serum flushed from her system. He could not deny her some sort of apology. But it was soon clear she only meant to seduce him. She removed her top to show him how rapidly she healed, all that was left were scars that looked a little like leopard spots. Hank was repulsed, when she suggested they finish what they had started he wrote her off as brainwashed by Hydra. It hadn't stopped him from keeping tabs on her. It might have been guilt, or wishing to know whether she had improved. Over time she had sent him several invitations to be her mate when she was of a more acceptable age to him. One of which described in detail how she had felt during their encounter to the point of being pornagraphic. If there was any proof of how monsterish he could be, it was her. The arousal he felt when reading her letter sickened him. Not to mention the fact that he not only read it in it entirely, he re-read it several times before disposing of it. She held a place in his heart and soul, a dark place full of anger, guilt and regret. The Professor could feel those emotions coming to the surface as they made their way back to his room. He also secened a new mind, it was also brimming with emotions but they were not clouded or confused. Nervous anticipation, longing, and a touch of worry. Her actual thoughts were sexual in nature, and of a memory involving Hank. He saw flashes of the memory through his old friend's eyes as well. For him it had been traumatizing as it had for her. But Hank buried deep and he was fighting to keep hidden away. It had been less so for the young woman, she'd come to terms with what had happened and now only wished for Hank to do so as well. Hank however, believed it to have been mostly his fault. Even if he acted as if she had been to blame. In his mind that day haunted him, being no more than a maddened animal and attempted rapist. But for the young woman it had been more exciting than frightening, she had expected her nature and a males reaction to it. She found no shame or guilt, felt no disgust or fear. Perhaps with a little guidance Hank could reach the same enlightenment.

Logan stopped dead in his tracks halfway there. He too smelled the change in the air, but also knew she was the soul cause of it.  _ “Damn that smells delicious. If she really wanted or needed some alone time with a little male assistance…” _

_ “ _ If you heard that Charles, I can tell you I've been able to keep from producing offspring for as much of my long life as I can remember. I'm really not seeing the problem. She's old enough…” His ears twitched. Then they both heard Hank roar and growl. “She's left the building… I’m on it Hank, don't get your panties in a twist.” Logan shouted out


End file.
